Lucky
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Shishi Red |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Pegasus Shishi Red |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Shishi Red Orion }} is , the Red Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from in the Shishi System. Chronologically, he was the fifth Kyuranger to be awakened. Character History Traveling from his home planet Luth, Lucky comes across a meteor shower and crashes onto the surface of the planet Crotos where he comes upon three Kyurangers battling Space Shogunate Jark Matter. Impressed by them he then decides that he will be one of them. His cruiser crashed, the Kyurangers take him back to the Orion where Raptor 283 tells him their story. He attempts to get a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster to work but it won't without a Kyutama, so he makes off with the Seiza Blaster to find one. He crash lands (again) on Jagjag and meets Garu, who possesses a Kyutama. Garu's hesitance to fight annoys him and he tries to push Garu. The Kyuranger find him and so do Jark Matter. In the ensuing fight, Jark Matter throws him into space, but the Kyutama awakens in front of him and allows him to change into Shishi Red. As Shishi Red he has full control of his powers and discovers that he has access to the Shishi Voyager which has the ability to dock other voyagers as well as form a Giant Robo. Upon defeating Jark Matter in the battle and gaining new comrades in the Kyurangers, along with newly-minted Ookami Blue, Garu, he is welcomed by Raptor 283 as part of the Rebellion. During a briefing on the Rebellion's mission by Raptor 283, Lucky pinpointed the location of the next Kyuranger to the planet Zigama, taking off in the Shishi Voyager to find them. Coming across a pair of thieves, Balance and Naga Rei, Lucky believed them to the bearers of Kyutamas themselves and joined them the way to their mark, a precious gem in a Jark Matter facility. However, instead of being stealthy, they are discovered because of Lucky looking for a fight. Naga is surprised as Balance betrays Lucky by lashing him with his cables, in full view of Jark Matter. However, Naga is angered and chooses to stay with Lucky. He watches as Balance asks to see the gem as reward and is allowed. Lucky and Naga are put on a death trap to be executed immediately. Balance intervenes by controlling the death trap. Lucky's shot proved to be fruitful as Naga Rei and Balance earned their Kyutamas and fought with the Kyurangers to take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui. Lucky appeared before , now accompanied by , again as he was facing off an example of his own enemies, a trio of from . Offering his assistance, Lucky was blasted off a ledge by the Bugsters only to luckily have his fall broken by landing on an Instigate before joining Emu in transforming, with Ex-Aid assuming the which he split in two to even the odds. Taking out their swords, Shishi Red met the Bugster trio in a skirmish alongside the Ex-Aid duo, with Shishi Red personally engaging the . The fight was soon ended when Motors' fellows disengaged and left, leaving him to be defeated by the three heroes' triple slash, freeing his . Canceling their transformations, Lucky was thanked for his assistance by Emu, leading him to question if the Kamen Rider had any comrades of his own. Assured by Emu that he had , Lucky voiced to the doctor that he was lucky and that he should cherish them before bidding him farewell as he took his leave. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger When Bud came to transform to Zyuoh Bird, and fighting the Trio Leaders of Deathgalien, a sudden Seiza Blaster transformation sound was heard and the red meteor flash began to fall and landed into them. And the Trio Leaders saw the red warrior that yells Yossha Lucky!. Azald think that's a lion, red warrior, whether an eagle. He fights Azald, and then jumping on the net, and crushing Azald, Finally, the Trio Leaders escape due to Kyuranger's first Galaxy finishing move. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Having walked around the Orion, Lucky walks in on Hammy as she is maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. He asks Hammy to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammy agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that her, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try. Lucky acted as a judge for Balance and Naga Rei as they practiced performing a Star Change roll call. The duo tries it the first time, but Lucky rejected it. Then they tried again a few more times only to fail. Their last attempt, which is their standard roll call, earns Lucky's applause. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Lucky is naive, optimistic, determined, and hyperactive. He has a habit of saying "Yossha lucky!" whenever something good happens, which is often due to his amazing luck. Lucky is incredibly strong-willed, both in his ideals and his goals: he has a tendency to make decisions with barely any evidence and believe in their plausibility no matter how much the facts suggest otherwise. This, combined with his naiveness, makes him come across as immature and stupid. However, he has solid instincts and a logic to his actions, paying attention to things that others do not. Powers and Abilities ;Devil's Luck: The most notable of Lucky's abilities is his extraordinary luck which provide an unintentional benefits to him and his allies. It is so great to the point that he has survived when falling from orbit and pinpoint the remaining Kyuranger in a short amount of time when the Rebellion that had been searching them for long was unable to do so. Furthermore, he himself claimed to be the luckiest man in the universe. ;Immeasurable Dream: His dream of freeing the universe from Jark Matter's domination is so vast that the dream-eating Yumepakkun died trying to consume it. Shishi Red Mecha *Shishi Voyager Attacks * : Shishi Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. * : Shishi Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Kyu Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Shishi Red & Chameleon Green), Kyuranger 2-7, Ex-Aid Episode 24, Chou Super Hero Taisen - Power-Up= , titled the , is Shishi Red's power-up granted by the Pegasus Kyutama which arms him with the sentient body armor "Pega-san". Arsenal *Kyutama **Pegasus Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 6 - Shishi Red Sun Mode= Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA - Shishi Red Moon Mode= Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA - Shishi Red Orion= Shishi Red Orion is Shishi Red's white-colored power-up form accessed through the use of the Saiko Kyutama.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=27840 Arsenal *Kyutama **Saiko Kyutama Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA |}} |}} Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Lion". **His finisher "Regulus Impact" refers to the star Regulus, the brightest of the Leo constellation. Portrayal *Lucky is portrayed by Takumi Kizu. As Shishi Red, his suit actor is Masashi Takada. Notes *Shishi Red's Pegasus Mode pays homage to , the main character from the manga/anime series , that also has a constellation motif. The Pegasus crest on his armor is similar in color and design to the one seen in the Pegasus cloth's box. **Furthermore Lucky becoming Pegasus Shishi Red could be a reference to the senpai-kohai relationship between and . *Shishi Red is the first Red Ranger to have a lion-motiff since GaoRed. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver Chapter" **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** episode 24, **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' * }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai 1 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future